<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold My Kupo, I Gotta Fight Someone by Ghostofst4rm4n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794457">Hold My Kupo, I Gotta Fight Someone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n'>Ghostofst4rm4n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy IX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kupo, Kupo!!!, Kupo?, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivi is in a rush to get to the festivities at the castles when he has a run in w/ a less than enthused moogle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Discord Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold My Kupo, I Gotta Fight Someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The black mage approached the ladder of the deserted church and began to climb when suddenly a flash of white came crashing down on top of him.</p>
<p>“KUUUPPPPOOO!” The moogle had landed right on top of Vivi knocking him over. “Sorry I didn’t see you there kupo. You good?”</p>
<p>Getting up slowly the mage got up and dusted himself off. “Yeah… Just a little shaken.”</p>
<p>Reaching down the moogle saw a ticket to the castle festivities. A quick glance showed it was a counterfeit. “Who sold you this pile of kupo!”</p>
<p>Vivi pointed to the four-armed man.</p>
<p>“I’ll kupo him!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>